Shocking developments
by Cryssii
Summary: Terezi receives an unexpected visitor


A large tree stood in the midst of a dense forest, resting in the centre of a huge clearing. Beams of light filtered through gaps in the canopy, escaping through holes in the foliage. Shadows dappled the open space, long shadows cast by the surrounding woodland draping the ground and drenching it in a silky shade of black. A small breeze flowed through the leaves, causing the branches to sway and creak under the effort. A set of manic laughs broke the tranquil setting; harsh laughter that rang out in peals, flowing through the atmosphere as if it was as natural as the wind itself. The air rippled as an object was tossed from the wooden house that sat high up the branches of the majestic oak, one of the windows pushed wide open. There was a flash of orange, blurred with movement as it swung through the air, spinning on the rope it hung from until it finally lost momentum and hung stationary from a branch. An apricot scalemate appearing to have been the latest convict found guilty and sentenced with a fatal hanging. Another bout of hysterical laughter could be heard as a head poked out of the window, ash coloured hands clutched onto the wood panelling as the figure leant dangerously far out. Blackened lips curled up in a sadistic smile, pearly white teeth glistening in the sunlight as the young troll snickered. Light hit her striking red glasses and reflected with a glint, her demonic grin flashing as she pulled herself back into her room.

Terezi grabbed her walking cane and spun it in the air before gripping it at the end and strolling along the perimeter of her room. Scalemates were lined up against the against the wall and she prodded each one in turn with her stick as she passed it, jabbing it in the chest. She paced up and down, repeating this process a few more times before freezing in place and glancing down at the line up. Of course she couldn't actually see them but their aromas wafted through the air like perfume so she knew exactly who was where. The young troll spun on her heels spun on her heels and bent over, glaring directly at a green button-eyed fellow who smelt distinctively of fresh limes, baring her teeth at him. She was about to make a grab at him when a noise distracted her, just a small ringing noise but it was enough to save the life of young Mr. Citrustail. She turned her nose away from the tempting candy smells and directed herself over to her computer, sniffing at the smeared screen. At once she recognised the sweet cherry flavoured text and her devious grin changed to a pleased smile as she sat down, opening up the chat window. It seemed he had been pestering him for a while

- turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] –

TG: sup

TG: terezi?

TG: hey stop doing whatever boring shit it is youre doing and come talk to me

GC: SORRY 1 W4S BUSY

GC: 4ND B3FOR3 YOU 4SK Y3S 1T W4S V3RY 1MPORT4NT

GC: SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH M1ST3R

TG: hey jumping the gun a bit there aint we

TG: going round accusing a guy of things that i wasn't even planning to do.

TG: jeez give me a break

GC: H3H3H3

GC: SORRY D4V3

GC: FORG1V3 MY T3RR1BL3 M4NN3RS

GC: HOW H4S YOUR D4Y B33N

TG: majorly lame  
>TG: done anything particularly badass and alien lately?<p>

Terezi leant back in her chair and smirked, she enjoyed her conversations with Dave. She always found a way to sabotage them using an array of flirtatious devices, meaning they always ended up talking about exactly what she wanted them to. She was sure today would be no different, or so she thought at least.

GC: H3H3H3 N4H  
>GC: BUT 1 4M WORK1NG ON TH3 B3ST COM1C 3V3R FOR YOU :]<br>GC: 1LL SHOW YOU L4T3R  
>GC: 1TS PR3TTY SW33T<br>TG: hold that thought for a sec and just consider this  
>TG: why wait?<br>TG: why dont you just show me now?

She frowned and sat forward again, swiftly typing out a sharp retort.

GC: B3C4US3 1TS NOT F1N1SH3D Y3T MR SM4RTY P4NTS TH4TS WHY  
>TG: jeez fine whatever<br>TG: just do me a favour yeah?  
>TG: look outside<br>GC: WH4T  
>GC: WHY<br>TG: just do it

What could he possibly mean? She frowned, her lips pulling back to reveal her fangs. Terezi pulled herself to her feet and wandered over to the fresh aromas of the outdoors, ignoring the fruity scents drifting around her supplied by the rainbow scales scattered across her room, the light refracting through them and making the air sparkle. She walked to the window and leant out, inhaling deeply with a confused expression covering her face. There was a new scent hanging in the surrounding area, one that she didn't recognise. She swiftly turned and descended through her hive until she reached the ground, pushing through the front door until she was stood in the fresh air. The smell was stronger now; it clung to the air sweetening the taste considerably. She stood there, staring blankly in front of her with an unfamiliar character before her, the cherry tang dancing around her. She just remained still, locked in a standoff over who would speak first, tapping her fingers against the side of her leg. It only took one word to change her attitude dramatically, her mouth opening in shock. One simple word...

"Sup?"

Terezi took a step forward then paused, tasting the air again. She should have figured really, what else could he have meant? And the scent was oddly reminiscent of that of Dave's text colour but still she was confused, how was he here? How was it even possible? "Dave!" She exclaimed, crossing the rest of the distance and stepping right up to him, taking in his warm aroma with a huge grin, "why are you here?" She asked and then changed her question by asking, "How are you here?" Dave shrugged nonchalantly, his soft blonde hair flopping across his face. "I don't know, Rose explained it all, I just did what she told me too and here I am." He flashed a grin at her before looking around, craning his neck to peer up at the assortment of scalemates that hung from the branches "some hobby you got there." He returned his gaze to her as he made his remark, looking her up and down properly. This was the first time he had ever seen her fully after all.

The troll beamed at him before taking hold of him and forcing him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Dave hesitated before placing his own arms around her shoulders, holding her in an embrace. He nuzzled into her neck and took in a deep breath, savouring her scent; he couldn't appreciate his senses as much as she could but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying her warmth. "Listen Terezi," He muttered, still holding her "the main reason I wanted to come here was so that I could talk you properly and not though some fucking computer." Terezi let her arms slide out from around him and stared towards him, of course she couldn't see him but she could feel him there; the heat radiating from his skin. "What is it then?" She asked, cocking her head to the side to await his reply.

"Look, I have no fucking clue how all this works and I'm just going by what I've been told. Well, what I told John really and he sort of translated it for me." Dave grimaced, "though I got the feeling John didn't know what the fuck he was talking about either but anyway-" He was cut off by a few peals of laughter, Terezi's rolling off her tongue and spilling from her mouth in bouts. "Jegus Dave, just get to the point already!" She laughed, giving him a playful nudge. Dave looked at her and rolled his eyes, a gesture that went unseen due to his eyewear blocking that particular part of his face from sight, "yeah, whatever I'm getting there." He let out a small huff, "anyway John said I probably shouldn't tell you 'cause of whatever shit is going down between you and Karkat but I just thought you ought to know that I kinda feel red for yo-" He was stopped yet again but this time it was because Terezi had taken a finger and placed it gently against his lips, preventing him from speaking.

Dave mentally slapped himself for talking, John was right, a rare occasion in itself, he should have just kept him mouth shut. When Terezi's finger trailed away from his mouth he glanced at her only to see her smiling at him, much to his surprise. "Dave... let's go inside, we can talk more then." She gave him her trademark devilish grin which left him not sure what to say, not that he needed to say anything. Instead, he just allowed himself to be dragged away by Terezi into her hive, the door closing behind them with a _slam._


End file.
